


Just Repaying A Debt

by kyanitedragon



Series: TG Gen Fics [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: Hide gets attacked by ghouls, and is saved by a ghoul he never thought would have cared. (Nishiki and Hide bonding times. Takes place in the timeskip after Aogiri.)
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Nagachika Hideyoshi & Nishino Kimi, Nagachika Hideyoshi & Nishio Nishiki
Series: TG Gen Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063508
Kudos: 54





	Just Repaying A Debt

Like all ghouls, Nishiki had a mask. He always kept it on his person, within quick access. In case he ever got into trouble, he could slip it on and no one would be able to connect his ghoul life to Nishiki Nishio.

He was always careful. He had always been cautious about his hunts and killings. He was lucky and never had any run-ins with Doves. And now that he was a scavenger through Anteiku, there was even less of a chance to run into any Doves.

The CCG didn’t even have a name for him yet. He was probably just some number on a file, with a list of killings and analysis of kagune secretion.

So when Nishiki was walking through the 20th Ward and he saw Hideyoshi Nagachika in trouble, getting pursued by two small fry ghouls, he wasn’t sure if he should risk it. He was going to ignore it. He didn’t care about Nagachika, and it would be best if no living humans saw his mask.

But then he thought, _What if it was Kimi?_

Nishiki had begun walking away, but he froze when he came to that train of thought.

He knew that Kaneki, and probably even Touka, would save Kimi if they saw she was in trouble. Those two damn idiots were just nice like that. And Nishiki would be grateful.

So Nishiki decided to go save him.

For Kaneki.

\---

Hide knew he was reckless and stupid and got in way over his head. He had known that before, and he especially knew it now.

He had been lurking around the edge of the 20th Ward, trying to see if he could find anything on Kaneki. He had succeeded before, in tailing that ghoul — that he later found out was _Jason_ of all ghouls — and getting a tracking device on him.

But now, here he was getting chased by two ghouls. They weren’t very quick — at least, not as quick as Cain had been. Hide had reflexively ran when they spotted him, and he was making a lot more distance than he thought he would have. He used the extra time to get his “weapons” ready. Despite his head start, the ghouls were quickly catching up to him.

_Alright, wait for an opening. You can take them out, just like you did with Cain. _

Hide could hear the rapid footsteps as one of the ghouls caught up to him. He grabbed Hide’s sleeve and yanked and swung him, and Hide went smacking against the alley wall and then the ground. Out of his peripheral he saw the ghoul lunge, so Hide used all of his strength to push his body up, meeting the ghoul halfway, and squirting sauce down his throat.

The ghoul scrambled back, screaming in agony. Hide grinned.

_I can’t believe that actually worked again!_

And then he remembered that there was _two_ ghouls. He saw the second ghoul a short distance away, gaping at him, shocked that he managed to defend himself and take out the other ghoul.

“You want some?!” Hide cried, taking a stance.

Unfortunately, he had been too cocky. The second ghoul came at him, and Hide tried to use the same trick, but this ghoul saw it coming and quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it back. Hide cried out in pain, panic running through him.

_No. No, no no!_

His leg was kicked from under him, and Hide fell. The ghoul pushed him all the way down and pinned him there to the ground.

_Please save me! Kaneki! _

Then Hide remembered that Kaneki was gone. He probably wasn’t even in this ward anymore.

_Someone! Touka-chan! Please! Anyone!_

He knew it was unlikely for her to be nearby either. He didn’t even know if she would save him if she was.

But still, he could hope.

The ghoul came at him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

_I guess this is the end..._

There was a slice. The body that had been pinning him down went limp. Hide opened his eyes to see a headless corpse laying on him. He screamed, scrambling back and kicking the dead body off him.

“What the—?!” The first ghoul muttered, sauce still smeared around his mouth. He turned his head, and Hide followed his gaze to see another ghoul, standing a few feet off from them both.

This new ghoul had a full-face mask, that looked like a snake head. They wore a large, thick coat with the hood up, and cargo pants and boots.

Hide had absolutely no clue who this ghoul was. Hide knew that Kaneki’s alias was Eyepatch, and he was pretty sure that Touka was the Rabbit ghoul. Even if Hide hadn’t know that, this ghoul was much too tall to be either of them.

But he seemed to be intending to save Hide, so Hide was going to let him.

“Oi! He’s mine!” Hide’s attacker cried, releasing his kagune and lunging at the hooded ghoul.

As they began to fight, Hide quietly backed up. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself by running, and he was also interested in the outcome of this battle.

It didn’t take long for the Snake ghoul to kill the other. The Snake ghoul had his foot planted on the ghoul’s corpse in victory. He had his back to Hide, and he was catching his breath.

Hide slowly stood up, intending to thank this ghoul for saving him. Maybe even ask him for a name or ask him about Kaneki.

And then he saw a blur on his peripheral. There were more ghouls coming.

“Hey, look out!” Hide yelled, running forward to warn his savior. His warning hadn’t been necessary — the Snake ghoul had already caught on to the surprise attack coming his way. And unfortunately, Hide was just getting in the way, as the Snake ghoul’s kagune swung again. Hide didn’t notice in time, and he was smacked with it. He fell over, and his eyelids felt heavy.

_Ow.._

The Snake ghoul muttered a curse under their breath and scrambled closer, taking their mask off and tossing it to the side. They bent down in front of Hide, then leaned in. There was concern on their face. They had black and red eyes, and familiar curly brown locks.

“Nishio... senpai...?” Hide whispered. And then everything went black.

\---

Nishiki pressed down on each of his shoulders, holding Hide against the ground. His eyes were red and black and empty. He was smirking sadistically, and his teeth looked sharp.

Hide squirmed, but he couldn’t free himself. Nishiki’s grip was far too strong. Hide turned to see Kaneki far off to his side, heaving breaths and bleeding out. His injury wasn’t healing. He was _dying_.

Hide turned back to look at Nishiki, just as he lunged and bit him.

Or, Nishiki probably did.

It was at that moment that Hide screamed and sat up, and realized that it had just been a dream.

_No, a nightmare._ Hide corrected, resting a hand over his heart. _But its okay. It wasn’t real. I’m fine. Kaneki’s fine. Kaneki’s not even here. He hasn’t been here for months._

Hide sighed sadly. _He’s not here..._

Hide's arms were shaking. He could still feel the adrenaline in his system, and hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

_I haven’t had a nightmare about Nishio-senpai for a while now..._

His bedroom door opened. Nishiki was there.

Hide screamed again, scrambling backwards until his back hit the headboard of the bed. He was about to throw his hands up protectively over his face, when he realized that Nishiki’s eyes were not red.

They were brown.

Nishiki had flinched and taken a step back at Hide’s outburst. He had his hands up placatingly, eyes wide in surprise.

Hide swore under his breath. _So much for not wanting him to know that I know he’s a ghoul._

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay! It’s okay!” Nishiki said. It wasn’t quite a gentle tone, but it sounded nervous and rushed out and honest. “I’m not here to hurt you!”

Hide sighed in relief, and put a hand back over his pounding heart. “...Sorry.”

He heard the quick pitter-patter of someone running over, and then a woman their age squeezed in the doorway past Nishiki. She ran up to Hide, and Hide flinched and pulled back again. He didn’t recognize her. He knew that if she was with Nishiki, she was probably a ghoul too.

“What did you do?!” She yelled, and Hide was about to splutter out a _“What did I do?!” _when Nishiki answered first.

“I didn’t do anything!” Nishiki yelled back at her. “All I did was open the damn door!”

“Well you could have knocked.” She muttered, glancing back and shooting Nishiki a glare.

“I didn’t think he’d be awake yet!”

The woman rolled her eyes before stepping closer to Hide. She moved slowly, now that she noticed Hide’s nerves and that she had startled him. She sat down at his side and gently took his arm, checking on his wounds. Hide just noticed now that the small cuts he had gotten were cleaned and bandaged.

“Who are you...?” Hide whispered.

“Hm? You don’t remember?” She asked.

Hide squinted. It was dark, so it was hard to pick out any distinguishing features. She did look familiar, but he wasn’t sure who she was.

He shook his head.

She smiled sheepishly. “Well, I guess that makes sense. I never formally introduced myself. I’m sorry about that. I’m Nishiki-kun’s girlfriend. My name is Kimi. Oh, and I’m a human like you, by the way!”

“Kimi!” Nishiki yelled.

“What? You said he knew!” Kimi cried out innocently.

“I said he _might_ know!” Nishiki groaned and threw up a hand to run through his hair.

“I do know.” Hide said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Where am I?”

It wasn’t his own apartment, and neither did it seem to be Anteiku.

“Our apartment.” Kimi said.

“Why not just drop me off somewhere and be done with me?” Hide asked, looking up at Nishiki.

“I’m not gonna do anything to do.” Nishiki stated. His tone again wasn’t gentle, but it was flat and serious and to the point. He didn’t seem to be lying.

“I know! Just... why not try to pretend it never happened?”

Nishiki shrugged. “You needed help. I wasn’t just gonna throw your bloodied body somewhere random. And I wasn’t gonna leave you there in the alley.”

“Well, thanks...” Hide said awkwardly. If Nishiki had gone either of those, he would have been picked off by ghouls for sure. “And thanks for saving me, too. But...”

_But why?_ Was on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn’t sure if he should say it or not. Did Nishiki know he remembered the incident with Kaneki?

“But what?” Nishiki asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Why did you save me?” Hide decided to ask, leaving the phrasing vague enough to not raise suspicion.

Nishiki’s eyes widened, and he turned away. 

_Ah, so he’s a tsundere? I always figured he would be._

Kimi glanced at Nishiki. It seemed she didn’t even know the answer herself.

“I, uh.” Nishiki began, still avoiding eye contact. “...It’s basically just my way of repaying a debt. Kaneki saved my life once, and I know he cares about you.”

Hide wondered if that was really it, or if there was something more to it.

After a moment of silence, Kimi scooted closer. Kimi fussed over Hide, asking him how he felt before going into more specific medical questions. Hide had forgotten that Nishiki was taking pharmacy classes, and apparently his girlfriend was in the medical field as well.

It was pretty convenient, really. He didn’t need to get involved with hospitals or the CCG after a ghoul attack, but still have decent medical care. And it was sweet that she cared.

Kimi only allowed Hide up and to walk around after she was absolutely certain he was alright. Hide walked over to Nishiki. He had to take advantage of this opportunity. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Nishiki hesitated and tensed up. He seemed nervous.

Upon seeing that, Hide regretted the vague phrasing. He didn’t mean to worry the ghoul.

“...Okay.” Nishiki said, cautiousness in his voice.

“Do you know where Kaneki is?” Hide asked.

Nishiki’s face went from nervous and anxious, to understanding and thoughtful. “That idiot? Not exactly. He didn’t tell any of us where he went.”

“Oh...” Hide looked down. He thought he could get a huge break in the case.

“But I _do_ know that he went of his own accord. And he has a few people that he considers friends with him. So he’s fine.”

Hide smiled. That did make him feel better — confirmation that Kaneki was in fact okay and not help captive someplace else.

Nishiki left after that. Hide wasn't sure where he went, and he figured it was best not to ask. Kimi stayed, and she offered Hide tea, and they sat together to drink it. They talked a bit about their loved ones being ghouls, and Kimi seemed pretty happy to have a fellow human to discuss it with.

After that, Hide left and headed off. He was a bit surprised that Kimi just let him leave. He had kind of expected Nishiki to grill him and make him swear he’d keep his secret.

\---

“Oi.”

Hide looked up to see Nishiki standing beside his lunch table.

“Mind if I sit?”

“Sure.” Hide nodded and gestured to the empty seat across from him. Ever since Kaneki had left, most days he spent lunch alone.

Nishiki plopped down and took a sip from his coffee.

“Um. Did you need something?” Hide asked awkwardly. He and Nishiki had never really gotten along, even _before_ Nishiki tried to kill him. It wasn’t that Hide was currently getting a dangerous vibe from him, but Hide didn’t understand why Nishiki wasn’t just ignoring him like usual.

“How much do you know?” Nishiki whispered. “About Kaneki?”

Hide shrugged. “I know enough. I know that he was turned into a ghoul, I know that he’s been struggling lately, I know that Aogiri kidnapped him, and... I think you were part of who rescued him?”

“We didn’t do anything.” Nishiki whispered. “We tried, but... We were too late. Kaneki broke out himself.”

“What...?” Hide gasped.

“I don’t know what happened to him. I don’t know what Aogiri did to him. But I doubt it was pretty. He’s... different now.”

Hide looked down sadly.

“I mean, I’m sure he’s the same idiot inside.” Nishiki said quickly, trying to make Hide feel better. “And I’m sure he still cares about you. He just— He’s different. He’s stubborn now and won’t let himself be pushed around. It’s a good thing, but— It’s weird.”

“You really don’t know where he is?”

Nishiki shook his head. “All I know is that he’s not in this ward. Damn guy didn’t even tell damn Touka.”

“Poor Touka-chan.” Hide whispered. He sighed. “Kaneki, you’re so cruel.”

Nishiki shook his head. “I _really_ don’t know why you’re friends with him.”

“We’ve been friends forever.” Hide shrugged. “We just... complete each other.”

Nishiki made a face. “That’s so sappy.”

“It’s true.” Hide laughed, but then frowned. “I was all he had. And he’s all I have.”

There was silence. After a few moments, Nishiki stood and walked off.

“See you next Festival Committee meeting.”

\---

This time, Hide made sure to knock on Nishiki’s door, and wait for him to answer it. He _really_ did not need to anger his senpai. Hide was afraid of how Nishiki would react now that him being a ghoul didn’t need to kept a secret.

“Nagachika?” Nishiki asked, before he even had the door open enough to be able to see Hide there.

_How did he know? Was it hearing? Scent? _ _That’s gonna take some getting used to._

“Um, senpai?” Hide began. “This is kinda a weird question, sorry, but... Can I borrow your coat?”

Nishiki raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame. “Why do you want my coat?”

“I can get it back to you by tomorrow.” Hide said, avoiding answering the question.

Nishiki just kept giving him a questioning look.

Hide sighed. “I... I got some evidence. I wanna go out looking for Kaneki. But I know that I smell... _you know_, so I wanted to instead try to cover up the scent and smell... _like you._”

“Like me?” Nishiki glared at him.

“Well, not _you_ specifically.” Hide said awkwardly. “Just... You know. _Like_ you.”

_This is so confusing and complicated to avoid saying the word “ghoul”. _Hide glanced down the hallway. He didn’t know if he should risk saying the word out in public.

“Where are you headed?” Nishiki asked.

“Um. The 6th Ward.”

“When?”

“Now?” Hide answered, but it came out more like a question. He didn’t know why Nishiki was interrogating him on this.

“And if I said no?”

“Huh?”

“What’ll you do if I say no?” Nishiki rephrased.

“Uhh...” Hide wanted to lie and say that he would call it off, but the glare Nishiki was giving him had him frozen.

“Hmph. That’s what I thought.”

_But... I didn’t even say anything._

“Alright, fine.” Nishiki said with a heavy sigh. “I’ll come with you.”

Hide blinked. “That’s... not what I asked.”

“Yup.” Nishiki agreed. He walked out of his room and locked the door.

“You don’t need to—!“ Hide cried out. “I mean, I’m fine with just—!“

“You’ll get yourself killed.” Nishiki said bluntly. He started walking down the hallway. “Come on. I’m not gonna slow down and wait for you.”

Hide trotted after him to catch up. They walked side by side out of Kamii, in silence.

“Do you have a car?” Nishiki asked.

“Nope. Do you?”

“No.” Nishiki crossed his arms. “How were you planning to get there?”

“I was gonna bike but... I guess we can take a taxi?”

“I’m sitting shotgun, but you’re paying.”

_Fair enough._

Hide called a taxi, and then got into the back. The driver tried to make conversation, only to be completely ignored by Nishiki. Hide had to hold back from talking with the driver. He didn’t want to piss off Nishiki before they were even in the 6th Ward.

\---

“So what exactly is your plan? What are you looking for?” Nishiki asked. They were simply walking around the 6th Ward at the moment.

“Anything I can find, I guess.” Hide shrugged.

“You really are an idiot.” Nishiki muttered.

“I’m just desperate.” Hide admitted.

“If you did find him, what would you do?”

Hide took a moment to think about it. “Well, I guess it’d all depend on what situation we were in. If its a happy reunion or in battle. If I see him as the missing human Kaneki or the ghoul Eyepatch.”

“What would you do if he was around that corner?”

Hide froze, his eyes widening as he swiveled his head to stare at Nishiki.

“H-he’s not.” Nishiki said. “I’m just asking hypothetically.”

Hide sighed and kicked the ground. “Damnit. Don’t give me hope like that.”

Nishiki grimaced. “Well, what would you do?”

“Probably run and hug him.” Hide said, smiling a little. It was the very first thing to come to mind.

Nishiki hummed. They kept walking. Eventually, they came across single apartments instead of complexes.

“So, what’s this about you being indebted to Kaneki?” Hide asked, shooting Nishiki a look. He had always been curious of what happened between when Kaneki nearly killed Nishiki to save Hide, and then the two of them being somewhat friendly when Nishiki had started working at Anteiku.

“None of your business.” Nishiki snapped.

_Considering you almost killed me once, I think it **is** kind of my business. _Hide thought, but he knew better than to say that aloud.

Nishiki suddenly tensed, his eyes widening. He stopped walking. And then half a second later he composed himself and started walking again.

“...” Hide raised an eyebrow, and then turned to see what had startled him. He saw a young teenage girl, smiling in their direction. And then she flinched, scrambling nervously a bit, and then she ran inside the apartment building.

“Someone you know?” Hide asked, and he couldn’t help the hopeful tone that slipped into his voice.

_Calm down. What are the odds she’s connected to Kaneki? I’m sure Nishio-senpai knows several ghouls._

“I might.” Nishiki shrugged.

Hide sighed._ He doesn’t trust me._

They passed the girl's apartment and kept walking down the street. Something was nagging at Hide. Something told him to stop and go knock on that apartment door. He tried to decide if he actually should or not. The chance of some random ghoul child being connected to Kaneki was small, but he was desperate, and what was the harm in checking it out?

Nishiki suddenly stopped walked. Hide stopped as well, and glanced back at his senpai.

“Yeah.” Nishiki said with a sigh. He scratched behind his head. “I know her. And she... She knows Kaneki.”

Hide’s eyes widened. _Did... Did we find him?!_

He wanted to run back over to that apartment and slam his fist on the door until Kaneki opened it, but Nishiki’s nervous expression kept him planted there.

After a few moments of silence, Hide asked. “...Can I?”

Nishiki nodded, and turned around and started walking, gesturing for Hide to follow. Hide trotted after him, doing his best to keep his excitement under control.

Nishiki stood at his side as Hide knocked on the door. They waited a minute or two. No answer. Hide tried again, this time a little louder. Still, no one came to answer the door.

_I know this is the right apartment where I saw that girl..._

Nishiki stepped forward, tapping his knuckles against the door gently. It was a very quiet knock. “Hinami-chan?”

_There’s no way anyone could hear that._

Then, there were footsteps. It sounded like someone was running over. But from the sound, it was someone small and light.

The door swung open.

“Nishiki-san?!” The same brunette girl from earlier was grinning at them. And then she saw Hide, and she gasped fearfully and backed up, closing the door enough to be able to hide behind it.

“It’s alright.” Nishiki said. He threw a friendly arm around Hide, and Hide flinched. He forced a smile at the girl, despite being extremely uncomfortable with the physical contact. “He’s with me.”

“Um...” Hinami’s gaze flickered between the two of them.

“He’s Kaneki’s best friend.” Nishiki added.

Hinami’s eyes lit up, and she stepped out of her hiding spot. “Ah! H-hello! Nice to meet you!” She bowed politely.

“Is Kaneki here?” Hide asked, unable to hold it in anymore.

“I’m sorry, but he went out.”

“When will he be back?”

“Several hours, probably.”

“Are you here all alone?” Nishiki asked, glaring.

“Um...” Hinami swung her body side to side, back and forth. “...Yes.”

“Damn Kaneki.” Nishiki muttered.

“I want to be here!” Hinami cried. There was fear in her eyes, as if she was afraid that Nishiki was going to grab her and drag her back to the 20th ward.

“Are you happy?” Nishiki asked pointedly.

“...” Hinami squeezed her hands together. “Yes.” Her body language screamed “_no”. _Hide frowned, feeling bad for her. It was clear that despite living with Kaneki, she wasn’t in a much better situation with the half-ghoul than Hide was.

But still, Hide would kill to be in her situation. To be able to be that close to his friend. To be able to see him every day, even if they didn’t talk. Even if they didn’t see each other, to just know that Kaneki was _there_, on the other side of a wall or a closed door. To have Kaneki come back to him everyday.

“Can I come in for a little while?” Hide asked.

He wanted to see the apartment. He had to see it.

“Um...!” The girl cried nervously.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Nishiki quickly said. “We need to head back.”

Hide glared at Nishiki. _Why can’t I stay? _

Nishiki just clicked his tongue, annoyed.

“Please.” Hide said, and then glanced back at the ghoul girl, giving her a begging look.

Hinami’s nervous expression dropped. She seemed to understand. She seemed to sympathize.

“Sure.” She opened up the door fully.

“Hinami!” Nishiki cried, but Hide didn’t hesitate. He bolted inside before Nishiki could stop him. “N-Nagachika!”

Hide ran down the hallway, and came to the entrance of the living room. He slowly walked further, taking in the apartment and letting out a whistle. 

_It’s spacious. Clean. Really nice._

“Nagachika!”

A rough hand grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve. Hide flinched, immediately tensing and standing his ground.

“Nishiki-san!” Hinami cried from behind them. “It’s fine!”

“It’s fine?!” Nishiki released Hide and twirled to face the girl. “They’ll _flip_ if they know he’s here!”

“They won’t know.” Hide said.

Nishiki twirled back, giving him a pointed glare.

_Oh right. Ghouls. They’ll probably be able to smell my scent._

“And _he’ll_ know too. He’s gonna kill me.” Nishiki muttered.

“No he won’t.” Hinami said.

Nishiki scoffed.

Hide’s eyes widened. He was so caught up in Nishiki being here as his protection, that he had completely forgotten that Nishiki and Kaneki might not be on good terms. They tried to kill each other before. Who knows how Kaneki would react if he smelled their scents here together.

“I— I’m sorry.” Hide said, not knowing what else to say. He felt guilty for potentially putting Nishiki in danger. Nishiki’s weird behavior made sense now. He had been _scared_.

Hinami glanced between the two of them, fear once again working its way onto her face.

_Is it okay if she knows that I know?_

“I’ll be outside.” Nishiki said, hurrying off.

“Ah!” Hinami cried. She glanced between the two of them much more erratically. “I—! Wait, Nishi—!”

But Nishiki was already gone. Hinami sighed, leaning over and gripping her skirt tightly. She seemed so afraid.

“It’s alright.” Hide said gently. He walked a little further into the room. “I just miss him. I just want a taste of what he’s doing here. How he’s doing.”

He walked over to the stairs and glanced up. He could make out a hallway, and a few closed doors. He wondered which one was Kaneki’s bedroom.

“He left me in the dark.” Hide continued. “I just... I want to know anything I can.”

“He misses you.”

Hide froze. He turned to look at the girl.

She continued, “I know who you are. Hide, right?”

Hide nodded.

“He used to talk about you all the time, back in Anteiku.” She smiled. “He doesn’t talk about you much anymore, but I know he still thinks about you.”

“Why did he leave?”

“He’s...” Hinami hesitated. “He’s troubled.”

“I know that much.” Hide agreed sadly.

“I think he wants to figure it out on his own. He pulled away from both you and Onee-chan. But he does still love you both.”

Hide sighed, taking another glance around the apartment. “Alright, I’ll get out of your hair now. Sorry if I caused any trouble. But thanks for letting me in. And thanks for talking to me.”

Hinami smiled. “You’re welcome.”

\---

Once Hide met up with Nishiki outside, Nishiki headed off. Hide followed. Nishiki said nothing.

“She was a ghoul, wasn’t she?” Hide asked after a few moments.

Nishiki still said nothing. Hide kept thinking.

“The Daughter Ghoul.” Hide realized.

Nishiki flinched.

“That’s who she was, wasn’t she?”

Suddenly two hands grabbed the front of his coat, and he was swung around a few times, before he was slammed against a brick wall. He was trying to process what just happened, when he saw Nishiki in front of him — very close — glaring down at him with his kakugan activated. He was still tightly gripping the front of his jacket, holding him in place.

“I want you to shut up right now.” Nishiki muttered, venom in his tone.

Hide quickly nodded, silenced by his fear.

Nishiki stared at him, his gaze flickering between Hide’s eyes, examining him.

_Don’t kill me, please don’t kill me._

“Don’t move.”

Nishiki slowly released his jacket, and then took a few steps back to pace.

Hide’s legs shook and he fell onto the ground. At the last second he managed to shift his position to sit instead of completely collapsing. Nishiki must have been holding him up when he was gripping his jacket.

“You need to shut the fuck up about this stuff!” Nishiki berated harshly.

Hide flinched and nodded in understanding.

“This isn’t a game. This isn’t 20 questions. You’re not supposed to know anything. _Anything! _Not Kaneki, not me, not her! Not where Kaneki is or who he’s with!”

Hide tried to inhale, but it came out as a gasp. His body was shaking, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“I should have killed you!” Nishiki continued. “Anyone else would have! If anyone hears you talking about this, they _will!_”

The tears were dripping down his face now, and Hide was trying real hard not to start sobbing right there in the dark alley. 

_I’m so stupid, and pathetic for crying here. He’s gonna kill me._

Nishiki groaned, throwing his head back. He clicked his tongue impatiently and scratched behind his head.

_Calm down. Stop crying. Calm down!_

Nishiki’s gaze flicked over to Hide, and he flinched again. More tears streamed down his face.

“Oi.” Nishiki said, his voice strangely gentle. “Stop crying.”

“H-huh?”

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. Cut it out.”

Hide took in a slow, shaky breath. _He’s not mad at me?_ He wiped away his tears, trying to will himself to stop. He was a bit calmer now that Nishiki wasn’t being as intimidating, but it’d still take quite a while for him to stop.

Nishiki walked over slowly, and leaned against the wall beside Hide. He looked up at the sky.

“You know my girlfriend?” Nishiki asked. He didn’t wait for a reply before he continued. “She’s human and she knows about me. It’s crazy. She’s so stupid.” A smile snuck its way onto his face. “She accepted me. She found me when I was bleeding and dying and tried to eat her. She couldn’t have found out in a worse way, but she still accepted me.”

Hide didn’t say anything. Even if he could speak past the lump in his throat, he wouldn’t know what to say.

“You remind me of her.”

_That’s sweet._

“Er, not like that!” Nishiki yelled. “I don’t like you! No way, never! Ew.” He shivered. “But... you’re like her. You and Kaneki. And I admire that.”

Hide took a deep breath, leaning his head back. He’d finally stopped crying.

“I’m not gonna kill you. Or hurt you.” Nishiki said. “But you really do need to be more careful. There’s a reason why us ghouls don’t tell people. There’s a reason Kaneki didn’t tell you.”

“Okay.” Hide forced out, ignoring how shaky his voice was. “I’m sorry.”

“Now stand up. I’m not carrying your ass back home.”

They called another taxi. Nishiki took shotgun again, and Hide took the backseat. He was exhausted after crying.

\---

Hide didn’t realize he had fallen asleep in the cab until he was woken up. Nishiki was at his side, outside the open car door, roughly nudging him awake.

“Oh, sorry.”

Hide climbed out of the cab, using the roof handles to help himself up, and nearly tripped when his feet hit the concrete. He caught himself at the last second, which was good because Nishiki gave no indication that he would have caught him.

Nishiki slammed the door shut, and the taxi drove off.

Hide rubbed his eyes and looked around. “Why didn’t you have him take us to my place?”

“You were asleep. I don't know where you live.”

Nishiki stared walking, and Hide hurried to keep up with him.

“Then why not your place?”

“...” Nishiki hesitated. “He was a ghoul.”

“What?”

“The taxi driver. He was a ghoul.”

“So? I mean, so are you.”

“Yeah, but you’re not. It’s not wise to let some strange ghoul know where you live.” Nishiki said. “And I wasn’t gonna send you off alone with him.”

“Oh.” Hide whispered. “Thanks.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want me to know where you live either.” Nishiki said. “But I’m gonna walk you as far as you’ll let me.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“I’m not doing it for you.” Nishiki muttered, but Hide knew it was a lie.

Hide kept stumbling as he walked. He was still tired, and he couldn’t get his body to walk properly. He was swaying and tripping. After the sixth time it happened, Nishiki groaned in annoyance and hooked an arm around him to support him.

_Whoa..._

Nishiki was using so much strength he was practically carrying him.

“Stop dragging your shoes. It’s pissing me off.”

After a while, Hide got his second wind, and he pulled out of Nishiki’s grip. They walked for a other block or two, and then finally came to his apartment. Hide went to open the door, then noticed Nishiki wasn’t beside him any longer. He turned around to see Nishiki on the sideway, next to the road.

“You didn’t have to take me to where you live.” Nishiki said, looking away. “I coulda dropped you off a block away. You woulda been fine.”

Hide shrugged. “I trust you.”

Nishiki’s body language said, _I don’t know why. You shouldn’t._

“Thanks for taking me there.” Hide said with a bow of his head. “I got a lot closer to Kaneki than I would have all by myself.”

“It was nothing. I didn’t have plans today anyway.” Nishiki said. “Just don’t drag me on any more of your outings. Have a plan next time. And don’t get yourself killed either.”

“Okay.” Hide laughed. “Goodnight, senpai.”

“Night, Nagachika.”


End file.
